My Darling Insanity
by Aleca W
Summary: After the loss of his brother Itachi was set on letting his illness to kill him. However a the explosive blonde named Deidara has other plans for him. What could possibly go wrong? He was about to find out why you should never say that. Revised (Yaoi) (Discontinued)
1. Shouldn't

Author Note: This is a yaoi story. Meaning boy x boy. This will be a rated M. It will also be different as it will be more emotional and not so much light-hearted. There will be some fluff here and there. In this story Sasuke dies before he gets a chance to kill Itachi. Also before Orochimaru was able to take Sasuke's body. Itachi has stop trying to prolong his life with medicine. Also no Sasuke bashing intended. This is an ItaDei story.

 _Deidara thinking_

 ** _Itachi thinking_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any profits from this story.

-linebreaker-

 **Chapter 1- Revised**

He was crying again. Oh he knew he shouldn't invade the raven's privacy like this, yet he couldn't help it. Also Leader-sama had gave him the task to relay a scroll to him.

Ever since Itachi had heard the news that his brother was dead, he's been inconsolable. To a point that Deidara seriously worried for him when he shouldn't. He was a S-Class Criminal for goodness sakes.

Also Itachi's behavior made no sense to Deidara.

He was supposed to be a cold-hearted person who murdered his whole clan, except his brother. Who he deemed unworthy of death by his hands at that time.

So why was Itachi so sad?

He bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't care why the other man was so upset. However his heart wasn't feeling very logical at the moment.

He took a deep breath and knocked. Might as well give him the scroll now.

-linebreaker-

Once again he felt himself overwhelmed by tears. His baby brother was dead. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

He was the one that was supposed to die, not Sasuke. Whether it was by his brother's hands or his illness. He stares at the bottle of medicine that he had in his hand. There is no point in taking it now.

He tensed up when he hears the knock on his door. He quickly hides the bottle and finds himself sighing.

Itachi knew he should send Deidara away but he couldn't. It could be important or something of that nature.

"What do you want" he replied in a raspy voice. He couldn't keep hide the fact that he had been crying a few moments ago.

The blond slowly walks into the room looking him up and down.

"Hm Leader-sama wanted me to give this to you yeah" the blond says. He was holding a scroll, yet something about his demeanor was off.

Itachi raised his eyebrow at the blond. He could tell the other man wasn't telling the complete truth. He knew he shouldn't care, yet he did. What's he hiding? He has always pride himself in his ability to be perspective. Sometimes that could be a blessing and a curse.

"Oh well thank him for me, will you Dei" he replies. Carefully watching the other man's reactions. After all he had just given the blond a nickname.

-linebreaker-

Thump, Thump- Dei..he called me Dei. He felt his face flush slightly red. His heart also felt like it was fluttering.

This feeling was so foreign to him, yet it was nice. He bit his lip drawing blood. No can't smile, no no.

"You alright Dei?" the raven asks softly.

Deidara eyes widened at Itachi. He could feel his face heat up more. Shit no no. Not good! He notices that the raven looked very smug all of the sudden. Bastard.

Itachi face twitches up in a smile. "Are you blushing?" he asks.

Oh gods I am blushing. He saw me blush! I should leave.

"Uh.. I am going to go now yeah" he states as he turns to walk out the door.

"Alright, but you know your very cute when you blush" the raven replies.

This causes him to stop. He feels his face grows redder. He stomps out, slamming the door.

He could hear Itachi laughing through the door.

Well at least he is laughing right? But then again he was laughing about my reaction. Damn him. Why am I so flustered around him again. Oh yeah cause I have feelings for the damn man. This could either end very well or very badly.

He gets halfway to his room when he realized he didn't give Itachi the scroll.

Gritting his teeth he makes his way back to the raven's room.

Damn him. He kept distracting me!

-linebreaker-

After Deidara left, Itachi decided a shower was in order. He curses under his breath for he has no clean towels. Oh well. I'll just air dry.

The water cleans away his sorrows for now. His foolish little brother was dead.

He shakes off the cloud of gloom that was hovering over his head. He grins as he remembered how the blond reacted to his nickname.

I wasn't lying when I said he looked so cute when he blushed.

He heard his bedroom door open. He smiled mischievously. He could tell who it was. He was far from a sensory time however he knew the other's chakra.

He knew he shouldn't torture the man more but he couldn't pass this opportunity up.

With that said he shuts off the water and steps out of the bathroom.

-linebreaker-

Damn him he must be showering. I'll just leave this here and go.

He turns to leave again when he hears someone clear their throat.

"Thanks for bringing the scroll back. I am sure Leader wouldn't be to happy if I didn't read its contents" Itachi states.

"Hm your welcome yeah" he replies as he turns to look at him.

Deidara's eyes widened and Itachi was pretty sure the blond was as red as a his brothers beloved tomatoes.

Itachi smirked and chuckled "Like what you see?".

The blond just stands there. Like a deer in headlights. So Itachi strolls forward.

THUD- the blond had fainted. "Whoops...maybe this was to much for him" Itachi chuckles as he gets dressed.

 _ **Probably should put him on the bed.**_


	2. Discoveries

Author's Note: I do not know if this is Canon or not however I do believe at one point that Deidara had disliked Itachi for some reason. May or may not be a tear-jerker chapter. _Deidara Thinking_

 ** _Itachi Thinking_**

 **Other**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any profits from this story.

-linebreaker-

 **Chapter 2- Revised**

Sandalwood and pine trees is what he smelt when he awoke a few hours later.

It was the same smell that Itachi wore. At the simple thought of his name Deidara sits up.

He was still in Itachi's room, but he was alone. This made him frown slightly. That was until he noticed a note on the other pillow.

Dei,

I had to go on a mission with Kisame. I figured you would be alright waking up in my room. You never did answer my question. Did you like what you seen? I will be back later this evening hopefully.

Love,

Itachi

P.S.- I hope you are imagining me naked when you read this.

Damn him, damn him. I swear my face is gonna fall off from blushing. Wait a minute...he signed it with love. Does that mean…

His heart flutters once again. He huffs out loud "So what if I did. He is a very attractive man". Not that he was going to openly admit that.

-linebreaker-

"Yo Itachi, why was Deidara passed out on your bed?" the shark man asks. As they were heading towards their destination.

"If you must know he fainted at the sight of me naked" he said shrugging. There was no point in lying.

Kisame busts out laughing. " Why did you torture him like that. You do know he likes you. Right" he said as he wiggles his eyebrows in a suggestive matter.

"Come again? That can't be right. He hates my guts" the raven replies. Just because the blond had blushed at his state of undress didn't mean that he wanted to fuck his brains out.

Kisame shrugs "Yeah but he also likes, hell probably even loves you man. He has a crush on you since you joined. Well maybe like a few months after you joined".

Itachi remains quiet as he ponders this discovery.

-linebreaker-

Might as well go back to my room. He gets up off the bed when he hears something rattle to the floor. Curiosity got the best of him.

He picks the object up and stares at it. A pill bottle? It was addressed to Itachi.

He didn't know the man was sick. Hmm this is odd. Perhaps I should just stay here till he gets back. After all he deserved some answers.

He lays back down on the bed and hee moves the bottle around in his hand. His heart ached with worry.

What's going on..Itachi?

-linebreaker-

It was dark when he got back. He was shocked to see Deidara still there in his room. But also afraid when he saw the pill bottle in the blond's hand.

"Care to explain this?" he asked. His voice was filled with anger and worry.

Itachi feels himself gulping. He sighs and sets on the bed next to the blond. " I have an illness. This pill prolongs my life but won't take my illness completely away. I only have them because I was so sure that Sasuke would kill me first".

The blond stays quiet for awhile. "Why were you waiting for him to kill you?" he asks.

"That's a long story" Itachi replies. Deidara was fishing for answers clearly. Answers he shouldn't be giving him.

He could feel Deidara move closer to him. "Tell me.." he whispers. Yet he was going to anyways.

"My clan was planning a coup against the village. Even if they had won it would of started a civil war. Leaving the village vulnerable to other attacks resulting in a Great War. Thousands upon thousands of people would of died. So I was given two choices. Either stand and fight with my family and risk losing Sasuke too. Or..kill all my clansmen and women sparring my brother. I decided on the second option. I wanted him to kill me in revenge" he told Deidara.

This was now the moment of truth.

-linebreaker-

He wasn't a bad person. Not really. He may have killed hundreds but had save possibly thousands. He feels his cheek becoming wet, he was no doubt crying. His pride be damn.

"Oh..Dei, don't cry. Not for me. I don't deserve it" the raven whispers. For it was possibly the truth in his eyes.

"Does it hurt" he finds himself asking. He noticed Itachi tense up and sigh "Yes, but soon it will be over. Because I am now able to die. I have stop taking the medication".

SLAP- "Don't you dare Itachi, don't you dare leave me!" he sheathed in anger.

-linebreaker-

He slapped me! Itachi found himself staring at the blond in disbelief.

"Why do you care if I live or die?" he demands as he nursed his swollen cheek.

"Hm cause I love you that's why!" he shouts back. Going wide eyed at his confession. Most likely he wasn't ready for it to come out.

"Dei..you shouldn't love me. I'm no good" he replies back softly.

Deidara huffs, before he places a chaste kiss on his lips. Itachi founds himself gasping. He kissed back not so chastely. This causes the blond to moan into the kiss. He carefully pulls away after awhile.

"Your an amazing person Itachi. You deserve to be loved. However I understand if you do not feel the same for me" the blond murmurs. Looking away from him.

He grabs Deidara's chin and makes him look at him. "Dei, I may not know the depth of my feelings for you just yet but I would love for you to be with me. Is that alright?" he finds himself asking.

Deidara glances up at him. "Yeah, I would love that" he replies. He was smiling at him.

He knew it would be difficult, however he would get the raven to confess his feelings.

One way or another.


	3. He did what!

Author's Note: I wasn't for sure if Itachi's illness is 100% treatable so hopefully this is accurate enough. Itachi and Deidara may be occ.

Itachi thinking

Deidara thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any profits from this story.

-linebreaker-

Chapter 3-Revised

Back in Konoha-

"Did you do it?" the voice asks.

"Yes Lord Danzo. It is done. The medic know as Sakura Haruno has been reprogrammed and awaiting your orders" a ROOT member states.

Danzo smiles wickedly. "Excellent, bring her to me at once". Everything was going as planned. It hadn't been easy to target the pink haired medic but they did.

The ROOT member bows and disappears.

A few short minutes later the person had returned with Sakura.

"What are your commands, Lord Danzo" Sakura inquires. She was completely obedient now.

Danzo glances over at her " If someone comes to you and asks for you to heal Itachi Uchiha you are to do so. However do not fully heal him. Once we know his location we will take him out and anyone else that gets in our way.

"As you wish my Lord" she replies.

Soon his loose end would be taken care of.

-linebreaker-

The Akatsuki Hideout Base 2-

He knew that if Itachi was aware of what he was doing the other man would be pissed. Actually that would probably be an understatement. The raven would be furious at him.

He quietly sneaks into a certain medic's home. If anyone would could save his love it would be her. "Ps, Pinkie" he whispers loudly.

She mumbles something unintelligible. She then blinks and immediately sits up. " Hm please do not be alarmed. I mean you no harm yeah" he tells her.

She clearly looked skeptical. "What do you want Deidara?" Sakura ask. She had to play the part after all. "Itachi Uchiha is dying. His illness is treatable but he refuses to seek treatment yeah" he replies.

She gives him a dumbfounded look " Alright, but what does that got to do with me?". If she played hard to get the other man wouldn't be nearly as suspicious.

He growls at her " I need you to heal him yeah!". She laughs at him " Why would I do that?". He grits his teeth. Good he was falling for it.

He sighs loudly " Because he isn't as bad as you think. Also I do not want to lose him yeah".

She looks at him with surprise written all over her face " You love him but bee it as that may I just can't help an S-ranked criminal".

"Grrr, hm he maybe pissed at me later but oh well. Let me tell you a story pinkie" Deidara growls.

-linebreaker-

His illness was getting worse, he could feel his death getting nearer. It was also beginning to hurt more and more.

"You look like shit, Itachi" a voice states. Itachi gazed upon his leader. That man had no filter half the time.

"Well thanks" he replies sarcastically. His leader sighs at this.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dying? I had to hear it from Deidara of all people. Did you know he asked for me to allow him to go get a medic for you? He plans on convincing Sakura Haruno " he states.

"He did what! I swear that man wants me to strangle him" Itachi exclaims as he throws his hands up in the air. Deidara was so reckless at times.

His leader chuckles " Well they do say it's not love, unless you wanna strangle them 10 times a day".

"Who said anything about love?" the raven asks. Suddenly feeling very nervous. He wasn't sure how the other man would take this.

The man laughs " Please, most things don't get passed me. Also for the last three months you both have been more happier, I'd say".

Itachi sighs " I haven't told Deidara I loved him yet. Mostly cause if I do die, I don't want him to be more devastated ".

"Itachi, I am sure he knows but if what I have heard about Sakura Haruno is accurate she will be able to save you. At least she should be able to" his leader states.

He knew the man was right but a nagging thought made him extremely nervous.

What after all this, I won't be good enough for Deidara?

-linebreaker-

Finally after many hours of trying to convince the damn pink haired medic to come with him she did.

Saying something along the lines of Sasuke would want her to heal his brother, especially now that she knew the truth of everything. Though little did he know that what she said was a lie. They weren't aware that she wasn't herself anymore.

He didn't care why she was coming, he was just glad she decided to help his Itachi.

They were heading to the Akatsuki's hideout when Sakura sighed " You know I loved Sasuke. When he died, my heart broke. Not only did I lose my teammate, I also lost the love of my life". It sounded almost genuine.

Deidara was shocked at her confession. But it made sense in a twisted way. "All we know is that he died. We do not know how " he tells her. If Danzo hadn't reprogrammed her, she would of blown her cover right then and there. She had to make something up quickly.

She sighs a little louder " He was spotted by some hunter-nin and while he was fighting them off he slipped or something and received a katana in his chest. He shouldn't of been defeated that easily. But he did, and it was like he hesitated".

Hesitation can lead to any shinobi's death.

"Why wasn't that of public record record yeah?" he asks.

"Because Tsunade-sama wanted to keep Sasuke's pride in tack " the pink haired women states.

That makes sense sorta.

"Deidara, depending on Itachi's illness be advised that I may or may not be able to heal him. But I will do all I can for him" she says.

That's all he could hope for.

-linebreaker-

He was sleeping soundly until he felt someone's soft lips against his forehead.

He blinks his eyes open and his face twitches upward "Hey Dei".

The blond grins at him and leans down to place another kiss on his lips.

Itachi turns his face away " No Dei". He crosses his arms in front of him. He was upset with him. He went behind his back and did something foolish.

Deidara frowns at this. " But tachi, I wanna kiss! You can't be that mad at me yeah!" he whines.

Itachi hears someone snicker " This is hilarious. I'd never thought I'd see the day come that I would witness an Akatsuki member whining".

Deidara glares at the person " Shut up pinkie, yeah!".

Itachi sits himself up so he can see the person. " You must be Sakura Haruno" he states. He eyed her warily.

The pink haired woman glances at him. Looking him up and down. " Yeah, and you are Itachi. I vaguely remember you. Though I got to say, Sasuke was a lot better looking than you" she states. Not caring if she hurt his feelings.

He deadpans at that. Deidara growls at her. " Hm save your opinions for later and just heal him!".

She puts her hands up in surrender " Alright, now Itachi I am going to insert my chakra so please don't push me out".

" Hn.." is all he says back. He obviously knew that.

-linebreaker-

It took three long hours before she finally stopped healing Itachi.

She was extremely exhausted by the looks of it. They weren't aware that it was all an act really. " Alright, how do you feel?" she asks.

Itachi is quiet for a moment before saying " Great in fact ".

She smiles but then slightly frowns " I was able to heal you to an extent however I can't guarantee that you will have at most 20 years to live". Not really due to his illness.

"20 years is better than none yeah " Deidara finds himself saying. He was just happy to have a while longer with him.

Itachi gives him a look of awe " Does that mean you will be by my side for that long?".

Deidara finds himself smiling "Yes, at least I hope. Oh, thanks Sakura".

She mutters " Yeah, yeah your welcome". She really didn't mean it.

She was just glad to serve her Lord.


	4. We Trusted You!

Author's Note: This chapter is rated M. For there is a lime. You can skip it if you like. Also I decided to add a small battle scene in this chapter. Katsu, Ryota, and Benjiro are OC's.

 ** _Itachi thinking_**

 _Deidara thinking_

 **Other**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any profits from this story.

-linebreaker-

Back in Konoha-

"Lord Danzo, I have acquired the location of Itachi Uchiha and the others. How do you wish to proceed?" Sakura inquires. The council man was currently looking over who knows what type of paperwork.

He looks thoughtful for a bit. "We will attack in a months time. We must make them think they are safe" he replies. She knew she should feel guilty about what she had done and what she is about to do however she did not. Most likely due to her reprogramming.

"Very well my Lord" she says as she bows.

1 month later-

It had been a month since Itachi was "healed". Even though they had made Sakura promised not to rat them out Deidara had an uneasy feeling fill his heart. It was almost to easy.

However his worries flew out the window when he felt Itachi press up against him. He could feel the evidence of his eagerness.

"Mm, Itachi your trying to distract me aren't you?" he asks as he leans into the raven. Itachi laughs "Yes, is it working love?".

Deidara places a heated kiss on his lips. He nods very ethustatically.

Warning Lime

Itachi presses his lips harder against his to deepen it. Deidara finds himself moaning into the kiss.

"Let me take care of you" the raven tells him. Deidara nods.

He feels Itachi tug off his pants. He feels him slide his hand underneath his boxers, and then Deidara's eyes widen. Ohh.

"Nhh fuck!" he moans when he feels Itachi's hand wrap around his cock and began pumping him.

Deidara had masturbated before but never had it felt this good.

Itachi couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. He was sensitive it seems.

"I love this much better" the blonde says. He bucks against Itachi's soft and warm hand.

Itachi continues to stroke him as he kisses him.

Deidara moans into the kiss again. He uses his tongue to explore his almost lover's mouth. It felt so good.

Itachi lets him dominate the kiss.

He breaks the kiss by tugging at the raven's bottom lip. His ruby-red eyes were filled with smoldering desire. Deidara quite enjoyed this look.

He wasn't threatened by the raven's Sharingan.

"So fucking good" Deidara growls. "You neglect yourself to much but now you have me. Also don't you fret about returning the favor" Itachi says as he continues "petting" his almost lover.

Deidara was quite big which Itachi loved. He could feel the blonde's arousal twitching. He knew the other man was almost there.

"Don't hold back Dei, let me hear you" the ravens says in a sultry tone.

"Fuck tachi!" Deidara growls as he reached his climax.

It was his most intense orgasm that he ever had. His heart was racing.

End of Lime

"Wow" Deidara purs. Itachi could only chuckle at this. He agree full hearted.

He could feel his eyes growing heavy. He didn't want to succumb to sleep but he was exhausted.

"Sleep Dei, your clearly tired" the raven chuckles.

He rolls his eyes at his love. He didn't' argue with the other man's assumption. He finds himself closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth that radiated from Itachi's body.

He watched Deidara as his breath evened out. He is so cute asleep. However he knew that the blond was also dangerous. Maybe explosive is a better way to describe him.

He soon closes his eyes and joins his love in dreamland.

-linebreaker-

He woke up to shouting and rushed footsteps. His crime partner Kisame barges in, he looked rather frantic. That's when Deidara awoke, he glanced around in confusion.

"Kisame what's wrong?" the raven asks him. This was odd behavior even for him. Kisame was clearly out of breath for he was panting heavily.

"That bitch Sakura ratted us out. There is at least a dozen nins coming this way. We have to relocate to base 6 now!" the blue skinned man commands. He was on the verge of panicking.

"Shit, Kisame you and the others go ahead. Deidara and I will be right behind you" Itachi shouts back as he jumps out of the bed.

Kisame nods and dashes off. Itachi's heart was beating frantically. NO this can't be happening!

They quickly get dressed "Come on Dei, we gotta go!" Itachi bellows at him.

They made it out of the building however they came face-to-face with the enemy.

Deidara suddenly tenses up. Anger was something that Itachi had never really witnessed on his love till now. It was frightening, truly. "We trusted you!" Deidara shouts.

In the crowd sure enough there was a familiar pink haired medic.

She smirks at him. There was absolutely no regret in her eyes. In fact there seemed to be no emotion at all in her emerald green irises " That was your mistake" She growls back.

"Benjiro your team go after the others. Katsu your team stays here with me got it" she commands.

Battle Scene

"Do you really think you 7 can really take us?" Itachi taunts. The one named Katsu glares at him. "Never underestimate your enemy. Ryota now!" the man bellows out.

Suddenly the ground gave under Deidara. "Deidara!" Itachi cries out as the blond was drag underground.

"You should worry about yourself more than him" a voice says behind him. He twirls around and blocks the other man's sword.

Itachi smirked "Tsukuyomi!". He traps the man in his genjutsu. " I have created this world on my own. We could spend three days in here and only a few minutes will pass in the real world" he tells his prisoner.

"You monster!" the man cries out.

Meanwhile with Deidara he was desperately trying to get the upper hand in his fight. Especially when he notices that Sakura was attempting a move on Itachi.

"Itachi! Behind you" he cries out.

Itachi hears Deidara's warning. He barely manage to block the attack. Luckily the man he was torturing had already ended up in a sobbing mess.

"It's rude to interrupt someone "conversation". Don't you think?" he asks as he send a punch to her stomach.

She grunts in pain. "Shannaro!" she shouts as she throws her first into his cheek. He grunts in pain. She had powerful hits. He had no doubt in his mind that Danzo had something to due with her being this way.

Deidara managed to get out of the ground and end his attackers life. However that pissed off one of the other's. "You killed Ryota!" a green haired man snarls out.

"Yes I did. Art is an explosion yeah!" he replies back as he throws some of his clay birds at the man.

Things were getting out of hand fast. Granted they were strong, they could probably take care of these imbeciles. However even he wasn't suicidal.

They had to make a quick exit. However that was proving to be rather difficult.

2 hours later-

By the time they had found shelter they were bloodied and exhausted. The cave they took shelter in was a welcoming sight though.

Sure they were both very powerful S-ranked criminal but that many enemies was still tough for them. They managed to kill/defeat three of them. However Sakura and the others had proven harder to defeat. They could of tried harder however they didn't have a death wish.

They couldn't risk going to base six, not with the nin's still on their tail. They figured that they would be safe for now. Well as safe as they ever could be really.

Something had gone terribly wrong. That was the only way to explain how they had gotten the drop on them. It was an utter disaster. That and they would need to be more careful on who they trust in the future.

Itachi was leaning against the cave wall and gazing at the blond with his Sharingan activated still.

"You should deactivate it" Deidara tells him. His breath was very ragged, and he was in pain.

Itachi deactivates his kekkei genkai. His eyes were starting to feel rather swore. "Are you alright Dei?" the raven asks, concern etched on his face. The blond's battles hadn't been easy on him.

He slowly removes his cloak.

Then he sees Itachi's eyes widen and his face goes from concerned to horror "Dei, you've been stabbed!".

 **To be continued...**


	5. Guardian Angel

Author's note: This chapter is the continuation from last chapter. I am a strong believer of miracles and guardian angels. The mystery person in this chapter will be in later chapters as well. He is an OC that I created. Also I am aware that everyone in this story are ooc. Sorry about that.

 _Itachi thinking_

 _ **Deidara thinking**_

 **Other**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any profits from this story.

-linebreaker-

"Dei, you've been stabbed!" he exclaims in horror.

"Nah shit tachi yeah" he grumbles. Itachi rolls his eyes at him as he slowly approach the blonde. Dei could be such a smartass. However was now really the time to act this way?! He gulps, he knew basic medical jutsu however this was a rather large wound.

He also knew he was low on chakra, but he had to try. He just hoped his efforts did not go in vain.

"Dei, I am going to heal you as much as I can but we will need to get you medical treatment" he says as gentle as he could. On the outside he was calm, however on the inside he was screaming.

He slowly removes the kunai from Deidara's side. The blonde winces "Ah fuck tachi that hurts". The raven believed him. It was never fun to have a kunai removed. Especially one that the wound had slowly started healing around it.

He gives him a sad smile" I know it does". He rips a piece of his shirt off and presses it against the wound. This should show the bleeding down.

Deidara cries out. He bites his own lip as he slowly pushes his chakra into the other man's wound. "Shh it's okay. Breathe Dei" the raven tells him as he focuses on the wound again.

The pain was unbearable but he could breathe a little better now. Grrr, breathe in and out, breathe in and out! Don't scream!

"Shit, Dei this wound is to deep. We are going to have to just wrap something around it for now. Until we can get you more medical attention" Itachi says. He could hear the worry in the raven's voice. Truth be told it had frightened him.

The raven grabs his cloak. He knew he would more than likely get into trouble for destroying said cloak but he could care less.

He cuts it into wide strips, then proceeded to wrap it around Deidara's torso. Not to tightly now.

"How does that feel?" he asked Deidara.

He breathes raggedly "Hm alright, I suppose. Though it hurts a ton Itachi yeah". Even though the other man didn't let them fall he could see Deidara's tears. He had a hard time controlling his own tears.

He caress the blond's cheek. "I know Dei, hopefully you will be fine till morning. God I am so useless" he grumbles. His heart aching with dread. He couldn't lose him. Not now.

Slap- He touches his cheek that was no doubt swelling now. The blonde had slapped him with a lot of force.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asks.

Deidara gives him a death glare. "Don't ever speak about yourself like that again. You tried your best and that's what counts!" he sheathed. Oh he was dearly pissed off.

Itachi found himself gulping. His love could be very scary when he wanted to. Which was saying something cause he didn't scare easily.

A pained look appeared on Deidara's face. He cries out and Itachi automatically lays the blonde down. He looked sickly pale, then the blond started to shake violently. He could feel his own heart race "Dei, Dei! Stay awake. DEI!" he screams out.

-linebreaker- approximately an hour and a half later

He had built a small fire. Deidara was still out and that worried the raven. He honestly had no idea how long the blonde had left. He tried to keep his thoughts positive in nature. It was rather difficult.

Out of the corner of his eye notices a shadow. He couldn't make out who it was. "Is someone there?' he calls out. He was feeling rather anxious suddenly. Had those nin's found them?!

A young man probably around the age of 13 or so casually strolls into the light. He had black hair that was long and spiky. His eyes were as blue as the sky. He had sun kissed skin. The boy puts his finger up to his lips in a shushing motion.

He strolls over to where Deidara laid. Carefully sits next to him and unwraps his bandages.

"Hey what do you think your doing?!" Itachi exclaims. He had no idea if this boy was friend or foe.

The boy glances at him and smiles wide. Green chakra pours out of his body and engulfs Deidara's body. The raven notices the blonde's wound healing.

He feels his eyes widened. Who is this child? Also that was quite a lot of chakra for his age.

What seemed like an eternity the boy finally ceased his chakra.

He didn't even appear to be exhausted. Then the boy does something unexpectedly. He places a kiss on Deidara's forehead. It was very peculiar.

The boy then stalks towards him. The raven finds himself backing up. This makes the boy frown. However he places his hand on Itachi's.

He radiates more chakra from his body. Itachi watches him wary. The young man's chakra felt warm and inviting. However looks could be deceiving.

All of Itachi's wounds had been healed and the boy swiftly kisses his forehead as well.

As the boy turns to leave Itachi calls out " Wait, who are you?".

The young man ceases walking and turns. He smiles wide again " Who I am is no concern of yours. However we will meet again. That I am sure of".

"Thank you" he tells him. The boy bows and then vanishes.

He hears Deidara cough "Tachi?". The raven quickly makes his way over to him. It was amazing how he was even awake right now. A true miracle.

"I am here Dei" he whispers softly.

The blonde smiles " Did you see the angel?'.

Itachi bites his lip hard. Trying his damndest not to let out a sob. The boy was an angel in both of their eyes.

"Yes, I did Dei. I love you so much" he cried out. **So much for keeping it in.** He muses.

Deidara caresses his cheek and gives him a small smile " I love you to tachi, yeah".

Elsewhere-

It had been a few years since his escape from the Sound. In all this time he had never once used his gifts. That is what he referred them as.

He knew he shouldn't of helped them out however he wasn't that cruel. He wasn't like his previous captors were.

He had heard the cry for help. He could even smell the blood. When he went to them he could tell the blonde was special to the raven haired man.

He had a special ability that many wanted back. He was created with massive chakra control and inhuman amount of healing chakra, He knew other jutsu's however he was a healer not a natural fighter.

He longed for a home that was loving. He also missed her terribly. His love who was still in the Sound.

He smiles as he remembers what he said to raven.

"Yes we will see each other soon" he says out loud to noone.


	6. Death and Life

Author's Note: So this story isn't going to be canon wise. This is strictly a romance story with angst between Itachi and Deidara. So this chapter is on the angst side of things. Be advise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any profits from this story.

-linebreaker-

Back in Konoha-

Danzo slams his fist down on his desk. Sakura jumps and has the decency to look frightened. As she should be. Itachi Uchiha had gotten away. So did the other Akatsuki members.

"You failed me. How could you be so stupid!" Danzo roars at her.

"We tried to track them down after the battle, however we were unsuccessful" she replies.

Danzo feels himself twitch slightly "That's obvious. We must find him quickly. He must not inform anyone of the true nature of the massacre".

"It shall be done my Lord. I will not fail next time" Sakura pledges.

"For your sake you better be right" he snarls.

Akatsuki Base 6 Hideout-

When they finally reached the hideout they were approached by a frantic Konan.

"Itachi, it's Kisame" she states.

He quickly races to the blue skin man's room, leaving a bewildered Deidara behind. "Kisame?" he calls out.

A ragged voice rapsed out "Itachi you made it". As Itachi strolls forward to him he notices that he looked sickly pale. His normally blue skin was white.

"What happened?!" he exclaimed. Kisame gives a painful chuckle "I was poisoned by that someone. Not to sure really".

Itachi's eyes widened in horror. "We can still get you medical attention" he says. The blue skinned man puts his hands up.

"No, Itachi it's too late for me" Kisame says. His breathing getting raspier by the minute. Which only made the whole situation realier.

" You can't leave me, please" Itachi begs. The man was the closest thing he had to a brother anymore. Kisame gives him a sad smile " It's not the end of the world Itachi. People like us die everyday. I should count my blessings I lived this long. I shall miss you Itachi".

Itachi lets his tears follow "Kisame…". The way Kisame gazed at him he could see the sorrow that was so engraved into the other mans face. He wasn't fond of dying himself. It couldn't be helped however. "Itachi promise me you will read this after my death" he says as he hands him a scroll. Itachi could only nod at the blue skinned man. He found it was a rather odd request.

He felt numb as he watched the life leaving the other man's eyes. "Goodbye Kisame".

-linebreaker-

It took him a good hour before he could bring himself to read the scroll. Silently he opened up the piece of parchment and he sobs loudly at the words before him.

Itachi,

I was hoping to survive this battle. However it is looking like I mostly won't . Truth be told I had plans on leaving the Akatsuki soon. This type of life is weighing heavily on my soul. My advice to you is leave, you and Deidara should leave this place behind. I have enclosed all the money I own and I want you guys to have it. I also purchased a while back a cabin thats is between Amegakure and Konohagakure. I want you guys to have that as well. I am so happy you found love Itachi. Deidara needs you now just like you need him. I guess you could say my last request is that you live for him. Get married and have a family. I may have seemed indifferent towards your relationship but I support you both. If the off chance the rest come for you, kill them.

Best of luck,

Kisame

P.S. Burn this after reading.

He pockets the money and burns the scroll. He whispers out loud "Thank you". He could hardly believe any of this.

-linebreaker-

It was almost sundown when they buried Kisame. He took note that Itachi didn't say much after seeing the man die. Who could really blame him. If their roles were reversed he would probably do the same.

Honestly this did worry him a lot. Oh how he loathed the look of sadness on his love's face. It just proved to him even more that the raven wasn't a heartless killer.

His compassion was a much needed assurance for him. It spoke leaps and bounds.

The leader shuffled up towards the head of the grave "We bury a comrade today. This loss cuts us all deeply. If anyone has a few parting words speak now". It was a rather plain and simple sermon. It actually pissed him off.

Itachi speaks up "Kisame was like a brother to me. This loss for me will always be deep. Granted at first we didn't get along however we eventually grew close. He will be missed. To Kisame!".

They all nodded and sat in silence for awhile. As the sun was barely above the horizon everyone except for Itachi and Deidara left to go back inside.

This provided Itachi the chance to speak with his love without fear of being overheard.

"Deidara you ever wish to live this place?" he whispers. Just to be on the safe side. One could never be to careful.

Deidara raised his eyebrows at him "What do you mean?". He sighed and wrapped his arms around him "Let us leave the Akatsuki. Kisame gave us the means to do so" the raven replies.

The blond's eyes grew wide. Leaving the Akatsuki was a death wish. They both knew that. However he knew he would do anything to stay by Itachi's side.

"Okay let us leave tonight yeah?" he whispered back. Itachi gives him a small smile and a cued nod.

-linebreaker-

They managed to get to Kisame cabin later that night. They had left their cloaks and their rings on their beds back at based six. That made sure to be quiet as possible, since everyone was asleep. Also they didn't want to get caught.

"It doesn't look to bad yeah?" Deidara asks. It wasn't a bad looking place just very dusty. "The water works at least" Itachi says as he tests out the kitchen faucet.

"So this was one of Kisame's gifts yeah" the blonde says as he looks around.

"Yeah Dei, I don't think it was one of the ROOT nins that killed Kisame" he says softly.

Deidara raises his eyebrows at him "Hmm who did then yeah?".

"I believe it was Sasori. The poison acted to much like his, I know Kisame was planning on deflecting from the Akatsuki. Sasori must've found out. Somehow." he trails off as the tears began to flow again.

Deidara wraps his arms around him " Hmm it's possible. Sh love. Everything will be okay".

He pulls him closer as the raven cries loudly. His body shaking as the tears fell. He rubs his hand up and down Itachi's back. He hoped in a comforting manner.

"How do you know. They will be coming for us Dei" he whispered as he wrapped his own arms around him.

Deidara sighs loudly "Then let them. We will fight them off. I am not leaving your side Tachi. We are in this together yeah".

He feels the raven's smile against his neck.

It made him smile in return. "Yes together" Itachi says back.


	7. Eisuke

Author's Note: The boy makes his appearence in this chapter again. You get to see a softer side of Deidara.

 _Deidara thinking_

 ** _Eisuke thinking_**

 **Itachi thinking**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any profits from this story.

-linebreaker-

Chapter 7- Revised.

Everything was perfect about their little cabin in the woods. Except there was no food.

"I am going to the nearest town to get supplies yeah" he told Itachi as he was walking out of the house.

Itachi stops him and places a kiss on his lips "Be safe".

It made him giddy that his raven cared so much about him. In hindsight he shouldn't call it being giddy. That word was to tame for his psychotic ass.

As he reaches the nearby town called Morina, he does a transformation jutsu making him look like a basic looking shinobi. He swapped out his blonde hair for brown and his eyes were no longer blue but brown as well. He made his skin a shade darker than his original. Basic enough so that hopeful he wouldn't stick out.

Quite a few people shouted hello to him. This was oddly a very friendly town. Foolish people. Great now he was sounding like Itachi. Oh well he thinks to himself.

He made his way to the towns market district. Hmm what should I get?

"Do you need some help sir?" a very soft voice asks. Deidara glances over to where the voice came from. Sir?! Are you kidding me. It was a girl who couldn't be more than seventeen. Granted he wasn't much older than her but still. Being called sir made him feel old.

She was quite beautiful however he had Itachi. He maybe a little psychotic (okay maybe a lot), however he wasn't a cheater.

"Yes do you happen to have dango and any fresh meat?" he asks. He hid his accent after all in one thing that could identify where he was likely from. He knew his love had an obsession for the sweet treat. Maybe just a little too much. He muses. That and cabbage.

She lights up at his request "Yes we do have both of those". He gives her a smile which causes the girl's cheeks to turn a light shade of red. Either this girl was desperate or just easily to swoon.

She hands him what he requested, he also picked some other groceries as well. So they wouldn't have to make another trip for awhile.

As he continued his shopping he heard a commotion. A boy was being chased by one of the shopkeepers . "Come back here you theft!" the man bellows. Deidara then realizes he recognized the boy.

-linebreaker-

He was hungry and had no money. Oh how he loathed being reduced to thievery. Especially when he gets chased by the owners. This one in particular was extremely angry.

He just wanted food was that so wrong! He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he happens to bumped into someone. He gulps as he glances up at the person. Said person had raised his eyebrow in response. His suspicions were confirmed. This was the same boy who saved him in that cave.

"Thank you sir, this young man stole from me" the man tells him. Deidara had to suppress a growl. All the commotion was about a child stealing?! What's wrong with this world honestly?!

No this can't be happening! He should try running for it again, he might make it to his hideout. However the man in front of him shocked him when he said " How much was the food?". He glances up at the man. It was odd to say in the least.

Even the man he stole from was shocked " Uh 50 ryo why?".

The man hands the stall owner the money "That should take care of this problem".

The stall owner yells to him thanks as he walks away. The actions of the man who saved his skin were very puzzling. He didn't even know who this person was. So why was he helping him?

He knew that this kid was his savior. So it might explain why he did what he did. Though he also had a soft spot for children. Especially those who were abandoned or orphaned.

He knew it was gamble yet he couldn't leave this kid behind. He could get himself into more jump than necessary. Hopefully Itachi wouldn't mind. It might shock the hell out of him. Oh well.

"Come with me" he states as he grabs the kid and flickers off.

-linebreaker-

When they appeared in the house he ditched the transformation jutsu. No need to have in on here.

The kids eyes grew wide, probably in shock. He sort of felt bad that he possibly shocked the lad.

"Ah good your home" another person calls out. The man had raven black hair and equally black eyes. The boy recognized both of them. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

" Is that.." Itachi starts to say before he trails off. He was clearly in shock as well. " Yes it's the kid who saved me that night in that cave yeah" Deidara asks.

"Yes I can't believe it's you two!" the kid exclaimed as he tries to hug them both. He was clearly happy to see them. Which was a good thing. At least he wasn't frightened to be in their presence.

"How did you find him?" the raven asks. Granted the boy had said that they would meet again however he didn't think it would be this soon. He felt the boy tense up at that question. Itachi raises his eyebrows.

"He stole food from one of the store owners in Morina. I paid for the food because it's wrong to punish a kid who is hungry yeah" he growls.

It irked him like no other that people would harm a child just because they stole food to satisfy their hunger. Hunger is no fun at any age.

"Well he does look like he hasn't ate in a while. Though I do wonder where his parents are" Itachi says. He felt pride that his love would protect children even though they weren't his. This could be a good thing for their future.

The boy sighs " I was told I was artificially created in a lab. So no "parents". However I have been on my own for awhile now ".

Itachi feels his heart drop. Oh god. "Do you know anyone's name? People from the lab?" he asks. Please don't be who I think it is.

The boy growls "Kabuto, though sometimes I would see Orochimaru about. I know for sure that some part of me is Kabuto's "son". However I am aware that there is more to me. I just don't know what".

Both Deidara and Itachi grow pale. They weren't afraid of the silver haired medic. Hell they weren't even scared of Orochimaru. They were about the boy's safety.

"How did you escape yeah?" Deidara asks. The boy sighs. He thought about lying however he decided against it.

" I told Kabuto I was going out for some air and I ran as fast as I could. They did so much experimentation on me and I grew tired of it. Sadly they have been after me ever since" the boy states.

"How long ago was that? Also do you have a name child?" Itachi asks. "Eisuke and it's been two years" the child states.

Itachi snorts " Fitting name". Deidara gives him a confused look.

" Why is that Tachi?" he asks.

Itachi smirks " It can mean either divine intervention or honorable protection".

Deidara considers this. It was ironic that they would meet a boy whose name meant that.

"Hmm interesting. Though what happens now yeah?" he asks.

His love looks like he was seriously thinking about this matter. " Would you like to stay with us, Eisuke?" the raven asks.

Eisuke's face lit up on that offer. He shouted very enthusiastically "Yes!".


	8. The next step

Author's Note: Rated M for lemon and language in this chapter. Hope you enjoy the light humor at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any profits on my stories.

-linebreaker-

Chapter 8- Revised

Itachi was currently watching Deidara pace back and forth. The blond was clearly worried, they both were. They had the Akatsuki, ROOT, and now possibly Kabuto after them. Though clearly the silver haired medic didn't know their location, at least he hoped.

Deidara was already going into mother hen mode. He made sure that Eisuke was well-fed and comfortable when he slept. It was quite cute when the raven thought about it.

"Dei, love you need to calm down" he chuckles. Which probably the wrong thing to say. Because the blonde shoots him a death glare that would rival's Madara's. It had made him gulp slightly.

"Don't tell me to calm down Itachi. We have a little boy to protect now" he exclaims. He couldn't help but notice that when ever the blond was upset or angry his accent would disappear.

"Dei, this world is cruel, however I agree that we should protect him. But for now I want to get your mind off such things" he whispers as he wraps his arms around the blonde.

" Yeah, how do you expect to do that? hm" Deidara asks.

" By fucking your brains out" Itachi whispers hotly in his ear. He shivers slightly.

Warning Lemon

Deidara stares wide eyed at the raven. Itachi licks his lips. Deidara places a heated kiss on his lips.

Itachi kisses back as eagerly. The sound of tearing was not lost to the blonde.

Deidara gaped at him "You tore my shirt!". Itachi just smirks at him.

So the blonde felt justified to tear his shirt as well. This causes the raven to growl and squeeze his ass.

His sharingan was activated and it was a gorgeous sight. Deidara gazed at him with awe. He could never get over the beauty of it.

He pushes the raven down onto the bed and yanks off his pants.

Of course Itachi decided it would be a good idea to rip his pants off as well.

However the look on the ravens face was priceless. "Your not wearing anything underneath" he groans.

Deidara smirks this time as he removes Itachi's boxers off with his teeth.

"Your such a tease Dei" he moans. The blonde proceeds to kiss and lick his inner thighs.

This cause the other man to buck his hips. He wasn't prepared for Deidara to take him into his mouth.

Itachi groans and bucks hard when he feels the blondes hot, wet mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock.

"Fuck! Feels so good!" he growls.

He ravishes him with his tongue and sucks gently while ensuring that his lips brushed against the sensitive flesh.

"Fuck!" Itachi growls as he runs his fingers through his love's hair.

Deidara sucks harder and takes more of his love into his mouth.

Itachi arches against the bed. He knew he was close.

"Deidara if you stop I will kill you" he pants out as he feels his orgasm closer.

That's when the blonde started deep throating him and that drove him over the edge.

The blonde slowly releases him from his mouth.

Deidara was panting heavily. Itachi pushes the blonde until he was laying on his stomach. He sucks hard on his fingers.

He slowly parts the blondes legs and slides a single digit inside of him.

Deidara thrashes slightly. It was an odd sensation. "Shh relax" Itachi instructs him as he places kisses along the blondes neck.

Deidara sighs in contentment at this "Mmm okay".

He slowly moves his finger inside the other man.

The blonde was tight. "That's better" he states as he adds another digit and uses his other hand to give the blonde a back rub.

He squirms as it was borderline painful. However it didn't for as on that as he was receiving a nice massage.

Itachi moves his fingers inside of him faster, stretching him, and searches for that spots.

"That felt great" the blonde pants out.

He hits that spot a few times more before retracting his fingers.

He nudges the blonde onto his hands and knees.

He slowly buries himself into the blonde.

Deidara gasps and bucks against the raven. It felt fucking fantastic.

"Move" he growls at Itachi.

Itachi begins to move into his lover at a sensual paces as he strokes the blondes arousal.

Deidara moans and arches to Itachi's touch.

Itachi lightly bites down on his neck and begins to claim him faster.

Deidara moans louder as the raven hits the spot that felt amazing when touched.

The blondes moans were music to his ears. The smell that was uniquely Deidara's mixed with the sounds he was making made him go crazy.

He was claiming him in a rather animalistic way now.

"Fuck! Tachi' Deidara hisses in pleasure as he arches against the raven.

He groans as his spot gets hit over and over again.

They were moving in sync now. Deidara bucks back against Itachi desperately. Itachi slams into him with reckless abandonment.

"Deidara!" Itachi snarls out as his release spills into him.

That was all it took to send him over the edge. He swore he saw stars because he came that hard.

The raven slowly slides out of him. He quickly makes the blonde comfortable before wrapping the blanket around him.

End of Lemon

As they bask in the afterglow they heard someone shout on the other side of the door.

"Use the sound proofing jutsu next time!" Eisuke yells.

This promptly makes them both blush a nice shade of red.

"Sorry!" Deidara shouts back. You could see he was trying not to laugh.

"Your so mean" Itachi chuckles. The blonde just smiles at him.

"He shouldn't of been listening hmm" he chuckles back.


	9. Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 9**

Author's Notes: This chapter was difficult to write. However I did manage to find inspiration for this chapter. This is going to be a tear-jerker. When I originally created Eisuke he wasn't supposed to be a long-term character. He was mainly created for people to see the paternal/ maternal instincts of Itachi and Deidara. I am introducing a new OC but very briefly this one is crucial to the chapter. I will be slowly revising the previous chapters. Adding to them mostly. Also I know Orochimaru and Kabuto does very sick experiments. So how Eisuke came about shouldn't be too surprising.

 _ **Itachi thinking- elder raven**_

 _Deidara thinking_

 **Eisuke thinking-young raven**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any profits from my stories.

-linebreaker-

He found himself chuckling at Itachi's and Eisuke's antics. Those two were a handful most of the time. However he was glad that they all were becoming closer to each other.

It was quite difficult not to fall in love with the young raven's cheerfulness.

It was strange how much the young man looked like Itachi in away. Somehow Deidara had a peculiar feeling that it wasn't a coincidence.

After all they were dealing with Kabuto and possibly Orochimaru. Those men were psychotic, and that was saying something.

Deidara was rather psychotic himself.

"This is how you do the fireball jutsu. Serpent, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger" Itachi says as he shows the younger raven how to do the jutsu. His love had produced a rather massive fireball.

The young man stares in awe. Deidara chuckles. He suppose for someone Eisuke's age it was a amazing sight seeing fire come from one's mouth.

" Now you try it" Itachi chuckles like he had similar thoughts.

" Alright" Eisuke says as he performs the hand signs. " Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He and Itachi stare in awe this time around.

The fireball had been even bigger than Itachi's had. It was quite impressive.

" Amazing!" the elder raven replies. A blood -curdling scream brings them out of their musings.

 **Warning Battle Scene**

"That's Yumi!" Eisuke exclaims. " Who is Yumi?" Itachi asks warily. This smelt like a trap in the making. He glances over at Deidara and notices that he was on high alert to.

" Yumi was/is another one of Kabuto's experiments. We have to save her" Eisuke shouts. Itachi shakes his head " This is obviously a trap. We can't afford to be reckless".

The girl keeps screaming and Eisuke growls. " Fuck it, I'm going" he says as he flickers off.

Itachi growls " Damnit, get back here!". He and Deidara chases after him.

"Get away from her!" Eisuke calls out. Everyone whips their head towards him. He gulps, he possible had bitten off more than he could chew.

Yumi however looks less than thrilled at his arrival.

" Get away Eisuke! It's a trap!" she cries out as she gets slapped.

Someone chuckles behind him. " It's a little late for that don't you think, Yumi-chan?".

"Kabuto" Eisuke hisses. At that moment Itachi and Deidara shows up next to him.

" Well, well isn't this a pleasant sight" the silver haired medic laughs.

"Let her go Kabuto. She is an innocent in all of this" Itachi snarls. Kabuto pushes his glasses up and chuckles.

"Tsl, tsk. The rules are quite simple. Either the boy comes back with me or I will kill her" he says.

" The boy has a name, yeah!" Deidara bellows. Itachi shoots him a appreciative smile.

"Why her Kabuto!" Eisuke cries out at him. The silver haired medic flashes a creep smile.

" You didn't think I'd find out that you had fallen in love with her. You two were way too close for mere friends" he states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Eisuke's eyes widen in horror. He had left Yumi in the Sound village in hopes she would be safe. Now he probably just sealed her death warrant.

He glances over at her. She was crying and shaking very badly.

"Let her go please" he begs Kabuto. " Come with me then. This will be all over once you do" he replies back.

"I'm afraid I can't. Let her go now" the young raven says.

Kabuto sighs " Break an arm". A crack is heard as Yumi screams in agony.

" Let's try this again. Come with me right now and she won't have to suffer more pain. Don't think for a second that I won't end her life right here and now" the medic states. His chakra was flaring in agitation.

"Leave me Eisuke. Run away!" Yumi cries out. "Don't do anything stupid young man, yeah " Deidara snarls out.

Eisuke was torn in to two. He loved Yumi very much however he had Itachi and Deidara to think about. **What am I going to do?**

"Yes or No? Its very simple really" Kabuto chuckles evilly.

Eisuke grinds his teeth. It was far from simple and he knew it. The silver haired medic was putting him on the spot.

" Break her other arm then" Kabuto states. **CRUNCH-** Yumi cries out once again. " Stop it now!" Eisukes growls.

"Then come with me! It's as simple as that. Next time I will kill her. So this is your last chance. Will you come with me or will you stay!?" Kabuto growls out.

"Think about this really carefully Eisuke. If you go with him you will most like die and so will she" Itachi replied softly. You could see the young man's resolve weakening.

Kabuto growls. He was obviously going to have to do this the hard way. " Rei plan B" he calls out to one of the men.

The man nods and attacks Deidara head on. "Ahh" the blond cries out as he gets stabbed in the back.

"Deidara!" Itachi calls out as he rushes to his aid. Another one of the men chases after the elder raven. This left Eisuke pretty much alone with Kabuto. Yumi was held against the third enemy nin that had arrived.

" You have 10 seconds to accept my request or I will order Ko over there to snap you love's neck" Kabuto growls out.

" Don't do it! " Yumi exclaims. "Yumi…" he cries out. He was so torn. "Very well since you're obviously not going to answer me, Ko" Kabuto instructs.

"No! Wait" Eisuke exclaims. However it was to late. He witness her body slump to the ground.

Deidara, Itachi, and Eisuke all stare in horror. " It's really as shame. You waited to long, this all could of been avoided" the medic states.

"Is this all just a game to you!" Eisuke bellows. Itachi gasps as he notices that Eisuke's eyes were no longer blue but crimson red. However there was no tomoes.

"Really as shame. Her death was needless. However we had to know if you could activated the sharingan. You didn't really achieve it though. A pity truly" Kabuto muses.

"This was just a test! You bastard. What did you to do Eisuke!" Itachi seethes.

" Before Sasuke-kun ran off and got himself killed we took some of his genetic material and combined it with Eisuke's DNA. Obviously things didn't go as plan. Thought I can't just let him roam around free" the medic explains.

"You touch him and your dead yeah" Deidara states.

Itachi activates his own Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Let us begin then. If you want to fight for this worthless subject then go ahead. Attack men" Kabuto commands.

Eisuke was faced off against Ko. "I am going to bash your skull in!" the young raven screams.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" Rei calls out. Eisuke flickers behind the other man.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he shoots back. Rei screams in agony. The smell of burnt flesh clung to the air.

"Brat! I'll kill you!" he bellows. " Art is an explosion yeah" Deidara calls out as he launches a clay bird at Rei.

He ended up in a few dozen pieces. " Thanks! Deidara watchout!" he exclaims.

Deidara quickly disposes of the attacker. There was one more (not including Kabuto).

Eisuke kept glancing over at Itachi's and Kabuto's fight.

They were really going at it. He was rooting for the elder raven obviously.

" You should be more concerned for yourself than them" a voice states.

He twirls around in time just in time to block a kunai that was aimed for his heart.

He kicks the guy in the shin. "Brat, you will pay for that!" the man screeches at him.

"Pick on someone your own size yeah!" Deidara says as he slams his fist into the man's gut.

Eisuke peeks over at Itachi and his eyes widen in horror. Kabuto was about to take a kill shot.

Eisuke quickly flickers in front of Itachi.

"Ahhh" Eisuke cries out as Kabuto impales his chest.

"Eisuke!" Deidara cries out and he flickers over to the medic.

Kabuto throws Eisuke to the side. He doesn't even shed a tear over the loss of the boy.

" You monster! Deidara now!" Itachi calls out.

"Art is an explosion! Yeah" the blond shouts as he shoves a clay bird into Kabutos chest.

There was nothing left of the silver haired medic. Not really.

 **End of Battle Scene**

Itachi carefully clutches Eisuke against him.

" Tachi.." the young raven murmurs. Itachi moves the bangs from his face. " I'm here. Why? Why did you save me?!".

He gives him a sad smile " Because you don't deserve to die. My fate was sealed the moment I left the sound. Now I can be with my love, Yumi. Be strong for Deidara, Itachi. The same advice for you Deidara. Itachi is going to need you now more than ever".

Deidara sobs " We need you to!". Itachi nods in agreement. His eye were filling with tears. It was like losing his brother all over again.

"You will be fine. You shall have another chance at a family. Don't my death stop you" he rasps out.

He was quickly fading and they knew it.

"We love you Eisuke" Itachi and Deidara say together. They each placed a kiss on his forehead.

The light in Eisuke's eyes slowly fade. " I love..you..to". Once his heart stop beating they broke down and cried.


	10. The Painful Truth

Author's Note: Danzo can talk freely about anything and everything he has done because Sakura has the same seal that Sai has. She wouldn't be able to tell anyone anything because of it. Sai couldn't even tell them that she is under Danzo's control. Naruto will probably be OOC.

 _Naruto/_ _ **Kurama thinking**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any profits off this fic.

-linebreaker-

 **Chapter 10- The Painful Truth**

 **Back in Konoha- A few days earlier**

Naruto was aware that he wasn't the brightest person ever. However he took pride in knowing when something was wrong with his friends.

His friend in question was Sakura. For awhile she had been acting well, not Sakura-like. Even Kakashi-sensei started to notice. As for his other teammates he seemed to be more quiet than ever.

It was wrong to spy on his friend like he was, however he had to know. He didn't like **this** Sakura at all.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he watched her enter Danzo's home. _What is she doing here?_

 _ **I don't like this Kit. Something smells fishy. Best be on your guard.**_ Kurama tells him. It was rare when the Kyuubi would speak to him. However when he would it was for good reason.

He sat under a window and made sure that his chakra was still masked. He wasn't the greatest at this however he wasn't to terriblable.

One of the things he rather liked, well most times is his excellent hearing. Kurama factored in this.

"Report" Danzo commands in an aggravated tone.

"Still no leads on the whereabouts of Itachi Uchiha or his companion" Sakura states in a monotone.

He hears Danzo slam his hands down on his desk.

"He is proving to be more difficult than I like. I knew that I should of killed him after he took care of the Uchiha Clan for me. At least I was able to get rid of Sasuke. It hadn't been hard, especially after I told him the real reason why his brother slaughtered his clan. It's his own fault for hesitating like he did" he chuckles evilly.

Naruto lightly gasps, suddenly feeling very ill. " How should we proceed my Lord" his "friend" asks.

There was a few moments of silence. "We need to drag Itachi out of hiding" he states.

"Perhaps we should kidnap his lover, Deidara. Surely then he would come crawling" she replies.

Naruto had to clench his fists and reel in his anger. This Sakura was heartless. He didn't know her anymore. In fact it seemed he didn't really know this village anymore.

He decided he had heard enough. He made it his mission to find Itachi and his lover Deidara before they did.

 _Kurama lead me the power to find them please. I know you don't care much for the Uchiha's but please._

 _ **Brat, I will help you. Only because this Uchiha brat was your mates brother. Let's hope for your sake he will hear you out.**_

 _I know he will. If not I will make him listen. Believe it!_

He would be damn if he let what happened to Sasuke happen to Itachi.

-linebreaker-

 **Elsewhere- Present time**

He had just finished digging the grave for Eisuke and Yumi. They had decided to just dig one grave for the both of them, for they were lover's. Well actually he wasn't to sure on that but he had his suspicious.

Exhaustion had started to sink in. His heart ached for the two young adults.

They had so much to live for and yet they had perished young. He had high hopes that they would find enjoy other in the afterlife.

Sadly the chances of dying young was how shinobi life was. One in this profession never knew when your last day was. It was considered a miracle if you lived past 30 years old.

Yesterday's events felt surreal. Granted he had always had known that both Orochimaru and Kabuto were into twisted shit however he never expected this.

It sickened him greatly, his little brother had been violated. Whether or not they had permission was irrelevant.

Part of him was glad that he was in a better place, yes he still missed him however he was realistic.

If his foolish brother were still alive his life would be ten times worse than it already was.

Besides these feelings of ill, he couldn't help Deidara. Who had been crying since Eisuke's death.

He had cried as well however he knew he had to be strong for both of them. It just hurt him that he couldn't give his love the comfort he needed.

They both had loved that boy with all their hearts. If things were different he could guarantee you that they would of adopted the boy as their own.

It had warmed his heart, but also made him sad when he heard Deidara cursed the heavens last night.

Deidara had begged them to stop causing him (Itachi) pain. Asking if they had enough or were they going to continue torturing him. He also told them to fuck off and to leave them alone.

He had never had someone do that for him. It proved to him how much the blond loved him. He would do the same thing if their positions were reversed.

A red rim-eyed Deidara makes his way over to him. His shoulders were slumped and his hands were crossed in front of his chest.

Itachi's heart sank, he hated seeing his love like that. He wanted to see him smile once again. He sighs "It's time Dei".

The blond just nods his head, they then proceeded to slowly lay them down into the grave.

"Would you like to say a few words?" the raven asked him.

Deidara clears his voice. " Even though you weren't my son, I loved you like one. You had stole a part of my heart the day that we met. I was so happy when I found you again. I wish were would of had more time together. Although I didn't know you well Yumi, I am willing to bet you would of made an excellent daughter-in-law. Yeah" he chokes out into a sob.

Itachi places a hand on Deidara's shoulder. "Like Dei says. Your may not of been officially our son however you were in away. At least to us you were. If not for you I would of lost Deidara that night. For that I can never truly repay you for that. You were the lightness that shown through the dark for us. Yumi, I would of been proud to call you daughter-in-law. May you both rest in peace and find each other in the afterlife" Itachi says as tears fall down his face.

With shaky hands they both threw in a handful of dirt. They waited for awhile in silence before filling in the grave.

Once that was completely Itachi couldn't hold it in any longer. He wailed and fell to his knees. Deidara gets behind him and holds him tightly. Rubbing his arms up in down in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

Suddenly Itachi stills " Do you feel that?".

Deidara nods "Yes, someone is coming".

They quickly got into defense mode. They both sincerely hoped that this wasn't going to be another battle.

Once the person comes into view Itachi slightly relaxes.

"Naruto?' he calls out to the other person in surprise.

-linebreaker-

Naruto had pushed himself and Kurama to the limit just to find Itachi. He was glad that it had paid off. He sighed in relief when he sees him in front of him.

"Itachi" the Uzumaki replies. Taking note of the fresh grave next to them.

"What are you doing here, yeah?' Deidara croaks out.

He took in their appearances, their clothes were disheveled and their eyes were red and filled with tears. He wondered what had happened to make them like this.

As if reading his mind Itachi sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I should start at the beginning I suppose" he then proceeds to tell him the whole story.

He watched as the Uzumaki's eyes widened in anger, sadness, and disgust.

"I knew those guys were sicko's. It's hard to believe they did **that** to Sasuke. Well I could but still it's just so wrong. Plus killing two innocent children. Despicable, I am glad you had killed Kabuto" Naruto states.

Something seemed a little different about how the orange clad ninja talk about his brother.

"When did Sasuke become Sasuke and not bastard?" the raven asks.

Naruto blushes slightly and he rubs the back of his head sheepishly "Well you see shortly after Sasuke had left the village I was successful in finding him and well first we were fighting then the next we were making out. Then a few days before he died, we became lovers and he told me he loved me and that after he killed you he'd come back willing. However that obviously hadn't happened".

"Wait I thought that pink haired bitch was in love with Sasuke? Yeah" Deidara inquires.

"She was in love with the idea of Sasuke. She wasn't truly in love with him" Naruto growls. He didn't say anything about Deidara calling his teammate a bitch. Which could either be a good thing or a bad thing.

Itachi felt sorry for Naruto. He had lost his love early. He truly wished that the young ninja would of gotten an happy ending.

"You have yet to tell us why you are here?" Itachi states as he raised his eyebrow.

He slightly growls then softens his voice "Danzo has corrupted Sakura. Her, Sasuke, and I were all on the same genin team. So I got use to Sakura's habits over time, well until recently. I decided to follow her one day and found out the truth about the Uchiha Massacre well main part of it and that he plans on kidnapping Deidara to get you out of hiding".

Both Itachi's and Deidara's eyes widen in horror.

"I won't let anything happen to you Dei. I promise you that" itachi declares.

"I know that, but he will not stop. We have to stop him before he plans on doing anything. We can not let another Massacre happen. You know it's bound to happen again. We must do something" Deidara snarls.

That snarl had made Naruto feel slightly nervous to be honest.

After awhile Itachi spoke " I agree with Dei on this. Now that you are at least aware of everything my friend, what will you do now?".

Naruto stays quiet for awhile. The truth was very painful. His eyes were blank then filled with determination.

"I will help you, believe it!".


	11. Discontinued

Author's Note:

I have decided to discontinue this fan-fiction.

Due to losing my muse for this particular one.

I am however in the process of creating a new ItaDei story that will be AU like if they were in our world.

It will be a one shot unless people vote for me to add more to it. I apologize to anyone who enjoyed reading this story. Till next time.


End file.
